Inexistence
by EveJHoang
Summary: Lorsque je te console,tu ne le sais pas.Lorsque je t'embrasse,tu ne le sais pas.Je vis,près de toi,mais tu ne me vois pas.Tu répètes toujours si tu m'avais aimé ,mais si je t'avais aimé…hélas,il est déjà trop tard.Sous tes yeux je crève,mais en Enfer,je t'emporterais avec moi...


**Auteur:** Eve J Hoang

**Pairing:** Sas'/Naru

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** 'Sont pas à moi. Mais j'ai bon espoir que le manga finisse relativement à mon goût quand même...

.

.

**_"Inexistence..."_**

.

.

Souffrir.

Je suis là, sous ton regard impassible, périssant peu à peu. Tu t'en fiches, bien sûr, jamais tu n'en as eu cure. Tu restes là, immobile, à me regarder me consumer.

Tu restes là, à me regarder verser les larmes que jamais je n'aurais versées pour un autre.

Vas-tu venir un jour me secourir ?

J'en doute.

Tu restes juste là, à me voir pleurer, et jamais mes cris ne devraient atteindre ton âme, si tant est que tu en aies une.

Toi qui prêtes tant attention à la douleur des autres, jamais tu ne me vois. Lorsqu'il se pose sur moi, ton regard aux couleurs des cieux est si froid… qu'ai-je donc fait ?

Est-ce pour me faire payer mon unique faute que tu me laisses crever ?

J'ai fait l'erreur de te quitter, une fois… je suis revenu, ne vois-tu pas ? Je dépéris sous ton divin empyrée, et toi, perché au sommet de ton Olympe satyrique, tu ne me vois pas.

Tu répètes toujours « _si tu m'avais aimé_ », mais si je t'avais aimé… hélas, il est déjà trop tard.

Tu m'as empoisonné de ton regard qui me laisse agonisant sous sa feinte indifférence… sous tes yeux je crève, mais en Enfer, je t'emporterais avec moi. Tout est de ta faute.

Tout sera toujours de ta faute.

Il ne fallait pas m'aimer quand j'étais au sommet.

Il ne fallait pas jeter ton dévolu sur moi.

Pour me plaire, tu as forgé ton cœur dans le plus dur métal… pour me plaire, il t'a fallu apprendre à ne plus me voir. Je ne pouvais que remarquer l'unique regard qui n'était pas rivé sur moi.

Je ne pouvais que tomber sous ton charme.

Mais tu apprends trop bien, tu m'as éteint de ta lumière, maintenant tu ne me vois plus.

Tes mains peuvent parcourir mon corps, elles ne me sentiront plus. Tes doigts peuvent caresser ma peau, ils ne la sentiront plus.

Tu as trop bien appris.

Si je t'avais aimé, si seulement… hélas, il est déjà trop tard.

Chaque nuit, à la lune levée, tu reviens partager ma couche, tu ne peux t'en passer. D'autres prenaient des drogues, tu me prenais, moi, je te consommais, toi.

Tu es là, sous mon regard impassible, périssant peu à peu.

Je m'en fiche, bien sûr, jamais je n'en ai eu cure.

Je reste là, immobile, à te regarder te consumer.

Je reste là, devant toi, je ne vois aucune larme. Tes yeux qui ressemblaient tant aux cieux, aujourd'hui me sont infernaux.

Tu ne me vois plus, tu n'as pas à mourir pour mes yeux, je ne suis plus là.

Tes bras m'enserrent, mais ils ne me sentent pas.

Souffrir.

Les sanglots secouent silencieusement ton corps décharné, dans mes bras insensibles. Ton regard aurait pu briller de larmes, mais son azur reste terne, et ton teint maladif. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser, cette fois-là, ce fut ma seule erreur.

Mais je suis revenu, ne vois-tu pas ?

Chaque jour, mon étreinte reste campée sur ta taille, telle un tatouage gravé au plus profond de ta peau. Mon nom est resté marqué au rouge sur ton cœur de fer, jamais tu n'oublieras, même si tu ne me vois pas.

Tout est de ma faute.

Tout sera toujours de ma faute.

Si je t'avais aimé, oui… si seulement.

Mais je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Tu avances lentement, ta vie a un goût insipide. Tu leurs souris, tu les aimes, oui… tu mens si bien.

Si tu savais aimer, encore.

J'étais le dernier.

Le dernier et le seul.

Je n'osais même pas te tenir la main, alors que tu étais à portée… à présent, tout semble si lointain. Tu es là, mais ta peau ne me sens pas.

Alors je pleure, en te serrant la nuit contre moi. Je pleure, même si tu ne le sais pas.

Le monde est si cruel, avec toi. Tu n'es pas fait pour lui, tu aurais dû vivre au Paradis. Mais tu m'as choisi, moi.

Tu as choisi l'Enfer aux anges, et maintenant, tu ne me vois pas.

Parfois tu me cries de revenir, que ce n'était pas ma faute, que tu me pardonnes, que tu me veux toujours auprès de toi… mais lorsque je réponds, tu ne m'entends pas.

Lorsque je te console, tu ne le sais pas.

Lorsque je t'embrasse, tu ne le sais pas.

Je vis, près de toi, mais tu ne me vois pas.

Tu restes là, et le monde se consume sous tes yeux sans que tu ne veuilles le voir. Tes amis pleurent ton regard éteint, tes amants pleurent le nom que tu cries et qui n'est que le mien, les inconnus qui te croisent pleurent ton sourire qui n'en est plus un…

Tu ne mens pas si bien.

Et quand tu déposes des roses sur cette pierre ridicule, tu réalises que tu ne ressens plus rien, ni le vent, ni le froid, ni la dureté du chemin sous tes genoux, ni la douceur des pétales sous tes doigts…

Si je t'avais aimé… peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard ?

Tu péris peu à peu, et tu t'en fiches bien.

Tu te dis que ta vie est un vaste canular.

Tu te dis que ce monde est un cauchemar.

Un mensonge.

Il ne brille guère plus qu'une vérité, dans ton regard impassible sous lequel j'agonise sans fin.

La seule chose qui assassine ton cœur de fer.

Mon inexistence.

.

.

.

**oO°Owari°Oo**


End file.
